In Canon We Trust TUC
by ICWTteam
Summary: Every pairing you can imagine, and some you never wanted to read about.
1. Moth Cocoons

**Disclaimer:** We do not own the Underland Chronicles, Suzanne Collins does.

**Warning: **If you dislike rape, incest, bestiality, paedophilia, sex, lemons or any other things that can be sorted in that area of things, please remember. We did try to warn you.

**~.-.~**

_Once upon a time there were two teens. Sole and Prophe. These two teens had been part of the team that had brought into the world the hideous collection of smut, rape, incest and the like that ranks among mankind's great crimes, ICWT. An offhand remark by sole led to it's revival, in a different fandom, the first fandom that they both had loved. Soon, through more instant messaging conversations, two friends, Allie, who had previously worked on the PJO ICWT, and Dee, who had not, were brought in. And so we are back to it. I must warn you though, you might not like what you read._

**~.-.~**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Underland Chronicles, or any characters from that series, Suzanne Collins does

**Author's note:** So here we are, back at ICWT again. A different fandom of course, but back to ICWT we are still. And since ICWT is not the same without smut, here is sole's first offering, Henry x Stellovet.

**Chapter Rating: **M.

* * *

**~Moth Cocoons~**

Stellovet, daughter of York, Lord of the Fount, was not happy in any sense of the word. That of course came from picking silk threads from in between her teeth. Curse that Henry and curse Luxa and curse every one of her cousins. She'd left the main picnic behind. Her cousins, siblings, parents, aunts and uncles, none knew where she was now. She was, of course, still safe, the Regalian army guarded every one of the tunnel entrances leading into this cavern, about equidistant between Regalia and the Fount. And the cave she was in had only one entrance, which opened into the main cavern. She was both safe and happily alone here. No one would notice her, the large stalactite that she was resting her back against. She did not want to be subject to an audience at the moment.

Each silk thread in her teeth was hard to grasp. The ends eluded her fingers, slipped between them, tickled her tongue and her cheeks. The strands were too hard to get a decent hold on, why did moths have to make cocoons from such unpleasantly delicate threads. She made a loud "Humph" of annoyance. The humph was immediately followed by the noise of a rock skittering down the incline of the cave. But Stellovet had not kicked, pushed, touched or moved any loose stone. So something else had made it move.

She glanced over her shoulder, trying to stay hidden, but in the shadows made by her torch she saw no one. Then a familiar voice that raised a spike of anger in her. "I can see you you know Stellie"

Stellovet bristled. She hated that nickname. That of course was why Henry used it. "Don't call me that Henry. You know I don't like it"

Henry just used that infuriating smirk of his. "Why do you think I used it Stellie? Although I do think it fits you rather well".

"Just go away Henry, I'm still picking your silk stuff out of my teeth". To demonstrate she pulled a strand away, almost as punctuation.

Henry stepped closer, hunkering down beside her, now illuminated by the torchlight instead od sticking to the shadows. "Well if you wanted Stellie I could help you get rid of those"

Stellovet recoiled "Let you put your hands in your mouth? No way Henry, you'll probably put another couple of moth cocoons in my mouth!"

Henry almost looked offended. "Whyever would I do that Stellie?" he asked, grinning.

Stellovet simply glared. Henry grinned "Well if I use something other than my hands would you be happy?"

"What do you mean something other than your hands Hen-", Stellovet's rather confused question was cut off by Henry's lips meeting hers and his tongue entering her mouth, running over her own tongue and teasing at the silk strands still in her teeth.

Henry's lips finally left hers and she gasped, breathing very heavily. Her tongue flickered over her lips momentarily. She was surprised to find that she did not mind what Henry had done. She actually kind of like the new taste on her lips that he'd left behind when he kissed her. It took a few moments before she was able to speak.

"What exactly made you do that Henry?" she murmured. He grinned once again, an expression that he was beginning to think was less annoying and more...attractive.

"Well, you must be aware of that old cliché, that boys tend to tease girls that they are attracted to. And...", the older boy pressed himself closer to Stellovet, letting her feel a very unfamiliar lump against her thigh, "...I happen to find you very attractive"

Stellovet, being younger and less knowledgeable about the things that were going about in Henry's mind, only had a mild inkling of what it was that was prodding her thigh. Still Henry's next kiss made it clear what it was in his mind, and what there was beginning to surface in her own mind. This time she was returning the kiss, her tongue moving with his, an arm moving around her neck as Henry's entwined around her waist.

Henry, then decided to make it apparent that he would be taking the lead. His hand slipped underneath her shirt, and then beneath then undershirt to rub against her upper back. She'd seen Regalia's museum, seen what Overlanders used for female undergarments, and they seemed so impractical, so hard to recreate. How were they even made? What materials did they even use? What- Her train of thought disappeared as his hand moved from her back to her front, cupping one underdeveloped breast. That smirk was back, almost triumphant as he gently squeezed at the tender flesh, pinching at the nipple and introducing Stellovet to a new range of sensation. His grin was getting very annoying now. When she next moaned that grin widened, "If I didn;t know you better Stellie I'd think you were enjoying yourself".

Stellovet glared at him and decided that a little of the boldness that she prided herself on would not go amiss. With that the second hand slipped down to his trousers and undid the ties that held them in place. Henry's eyebrow raised an iota before his whole face changed as her small hand wrapped around something long, hard and warm. Experimentally she held it tighter and pumped her hand up and down. Henry responded with a loud groan. Stellovet found herself pushing him backwards, until he was laying on the ground, her over him. She found herself feeling a lot more bold now.

Henry's eyes seemed glued to her body as she peeled off her shirt and her undershirt. Then she leaned down, running mouth down his still clothed torso, down to his waist, down Henry's leg, then up the thigh until his rather large erection was, quite literally, staring her in the face. She glanced up at Henry with a smirk and, very slowly, opened her mouth and lowered her mouth down onto his shaft. The effect was instantaneous. His hips bucked upwards, his hand flew down to knot itself in her silvery hair and a load groan blew away any hint of that annoying self-assuredness that had previously permeated his character.

Her head bobbed up and down his shaft, her hand moving down to cup his balls. His groaning made her feel rather proud, to have stripped away all of that self assuredness, that vanity, that cockiness. Now he was completely in her power and she found it rather fun.

Or at least she thought she was completely in control. Then Henry pushed her off him and back against the stalactite again. He was back on top of her and in control in mere moments. His shirt had disappeared to join the rest of their clothing on the floor. The rock was cold and rough against the skin of her back. But she didn't have long to consider it as she felt his hand slip into her trousers before she could say a word to him. Now it was her turn to gasp and moan. His fingers were gently stroking at her slit, his thumb rubbing her clit. When his index finger slipped inside of her, the first thing other than her own digits to do so, she actually gasped his name, moaning "Henry" before she has time for conscious thought.

That smug grin has inevitably returned, grown to many times it's original size and seemed indelibly marked onto his face. "I am assuming, Stellie, that since there is no other Henry in this particular cave that you are referring to me. And if that is indeed the case at hand, I am very much flattered"

Stellovet's glare had sent many a younger child, or a family servant scuttling away in terror. Henry though just laughed and gave her clit a gentle pinch, making Stellovet moan loudly. "You. Are. A. Bastard." She forced out between gasps.

Henry grinned, "If I'm such a bastard maybe I won't finish what I started". As he spoke his hand left her undergarments and he sat up away from her. At the look Stellovet gave him, which managed to show complete fury , whilst also making it look like she was on the brink of tears. Immediately Henry began to laugh. "The look on your face- Owch!". The "Owch" was due to an angry Stellovet thumping him with bruising force on the right bicep.

"Do. Not. Tease. Me. Like. That.". Henry simply grinned and undid the ties of Stellovet's trousers, pulling them away, soon followed by her undergarments. Moments later he had positioned himself, with her legs over his shoulders and his shaft rubbing against his slick folds. "I am assuming, that you have never done anything like this before Stellie".

She nodded, no longer hating that nickname as a ball of nerves began to coalesce in her stomach. She had not even thought of doing something like this now. Now she was doing it, and she was doing it with someone she was related to it, albeit distantly, and by marriage.

The look on Henry's face was almost soothing "Do not worry Stellie, I am not going to make this unnecessarily unpleasant for you, I will be as gentle as I can be". With that he pushed himself inside of her. Stellovet gasped and tensed, her eyes tearing up as she felt Henry tear through her barrier.

Still, Henry stayed completely still inside her as she gasped and clung to him. After a while she finally nodded. The pain left and pleasure grew. Henry began to thrust in response to her nod. She began to gasp and moan, the sensations he was eliciting feeling absolutely divine. Henry was groaning as he thrust into her again and again. The teasing touches Henry had given her before had brought her close to the edge more quickly than she ever would have ordinarily.

It didn't take long for her to slip over the edge. She gasped and wrapped her legs around Henry's waist, arms around his neck and screamed "HENRY!" before she finally felt her climax. Her muscles tightened around his shaft and waves of pleasure swept over her. Moments later she felt Henry sag over her and an odd sensation of warmth as his seed flowed into her. The pair just lay there for a while, gasping and panting. Finally Henry grinned and whispered in her ear whilst giving her one or two teasing little bites to her earlobe "So am I forgiven my dear Stellie?".

Stellovet took a few moments to regather her thoughts before nodding. "More than forgiven Henry. Now we really should get going, our families are looking for us". With that she pushed him off her and stood to her feet. Glancing down at her body, she decided she needed to bathe at the first possible moment. Along with a huge amount of sweat covering her whole body, the area between her legs, as well as her thighs, was shining with a mix of her own juices and Henry's seed, as well as dried blood from when he had pierced her barrier. Despite what she thought was a horribly messy appearance, Henry's eyes were glued to her, almost making her blush, indeed it would have if it weren't for what they had been doing mere moments ago.

Not long afterwards the two of them were both fully dressed. The two went about straightening their hair, trying to clean themselves, as much as possible, to look presentable. Then the pair left the cave almost arm in arm, although the moment they spotted someone, someone being Howard, they sprang apart. They doubted that the two of them having just had sex would be something that the other members of their families would look happily on. For all intents and purposes they still hated each others' guts. Of course looks can be deceiving. The pair certainly proved that they did not hate each other when they got a private moment the next time they met.


	2. Sharing Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TUC. there…short and concise. :P

**Author's Note:** Dee here! ^^ Fair warning: this is my first lemon…which is probably why it so sounds so crappy and such. Er…yeah…incest. One of my favorite topics. XD Oh! It's set 8 years after. I couldn't bring myself to have Gregor ( a 12 year old) have sex with Lizzie (an 8 year old) at their original ages. I think you can see why.

**Chapter Rating: **M.

* * *

**~Sharing Memories~**

The soft rap on my door surprised me.

I was on my bed…thinking about what had happened in the Underland 8 years ago. I was curled up hugging my pillow, slightly distracted by my train of thought. We were still in the small apartment, after determining that my grandmother was too sick to carry along to Virginia.

"Lizzie? It's me, Gregor." I looked up towards the door. Gregor had a sad expression on his face.

"You too?" I whispered. Gregor sadly nodded.

"I always wonder what would happen if we went back. I could see Luxa again and I'm sure Ripred would be happy to see you."

_Ripred._ He took care of me, watched over me; he was like my other father. I started to cry. I was 16 years old and I was still crying over my gnawer friend. Was he still alive? Was he happy? I wanted to go back. The tears from my eyes left a steady stream down my face. Why? WHY?! I continued to cry when I felt something soft brush away my tears. Gregor was sitting there, looking at me concerned. I was about to wave my sadness away when I felt his lips on mine. My eyes widened. But I didn't struggle. I knew it was wrong, that this shouldn't be allowed anywhere, but I couldn't resist. His searching lips, his light fingers brushing away the tears on my cheek; I felt myself melt into his arms. He showed concern. He understood what I was going through. And he too felt despair that he could never see a special someone again. Luxa…_Luxa._ With that one name, I found the power to push myself away. I was weak but Gregor was caught by surprise and I managed to break away.

"Gregor! What are you doing?" Gregor looked slightly stunned before he had a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, Lizzie, I'm trying to comfort you." Comfort? What? This was how we was going to comfort me? I was confused. I was confused about his feelings, his intentions, and most of all, my feelings back. I couldn't deny that I liked that kiss. I was ashamed to admit that I wanted more. "You liked it?"

I jumped. Was he reading my mind? I didn't utter a single word and yet, he seemed to know what I wanted. No wait! I didn't want my brother to kiss me! That was incest. But thinking about that kiss made me melt inside. Meekly, I turned my head. Gregor was relaxed, almost a tad full of his self. "You want more? I could always _comfort_ you. You just have to let me know."

I turned my head away from him. "I'm fine, thank you. And shouldn't you be thinking about Luxa? What would she say if she knew what you were doing?"

Gregor shrugged. "What concern do I have for Luxa now? I learned a long time ago that there's no point in waiting for something you can't have. You, on the other hand, I can have." And he leaned in once again.

This time his lips were forceful, trying to prove a point. It wasn't that kind, gentle, caring kiss he gave me earlier; it was as if he was trying to get into my pants. I tried my hardest to push him away but he just pinned me down again. "Lizzie, stop squirming. It'll only make this very difficult."

I stopped. "WHAT?!"

Gregor smiled before kissing me again. His fingers wound into my hair, making sure I couldn't break free. His free hand went down, down until it was cupping my ass. I was stunned. My own brother was making a move on me and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt his tongue try to part my lips. I kept my lips as closed as I could. The hand that had cupped my ass was now moving upward and more towards the front side. He unclasped my bra and threw it to a corner in the room. His hand was resting on my breast, slowly massaging it. Despite myself, I let out a little moan. It felt so good! For that time, I wasn't concerned about the fact that Gregor was my brother, that I was only sixteen, that my parents or Boots could walk in at any moment. No; I was drowning in pleasure. Gregor continued to massage my breast but his lips were moving down. First, my neck. Every place he left his lips, I felt it numb. He continued to trail down, moving slowly past my clavicle and finally stopping at my nipple. He grinned for a bit before he started sucking on it. Oh God! The pleasure was too much. I moaned louder and louder until I felt Gregor's lips on mine again.

"Let's try again now, shall we?" His lips parted mine again; only this time, I let his tongue slip in. We were making out on my bed and I had no concern about what could happen next. I lost myself in his arms. The hand massaging my breast moved to my inner thigh. He moved it back and forth, every time getting closer to my sensitive area. I moaned as the hand came closer and closer. I felt myself getting wetter and wetter. At the time, I was glad that I was wearing a short skirt…made this whole process easier.

"Oh God, Gregor! Just do it already!" I was gasping and panting and I just wanted this to finish. Not that I wasn't enjoying this, I really was. I just wanted something to happen. I felt as if I was suffocating and only when this finished could I breathe again. But Gregor seemed to be in no rush. The hand on my thigh stopped rubbing. NO! It felt so good. "Gregor! Don't stop!"

"But I have a different idea," he smirked. Slowly he took of my t-shirt, leaving me only in my skirt. Any other day, I would have felt embarrassed that my brother was doing this to me. But after everything, I only wanted to press myself against him even more. Gregor examined me from head to toe. "Hmmm…I think we need to take this off as well." And off came my skirt. It soon joined my bra and t-shirt in the corner. "Oh…and we need to take this off as well." My panties were slowly taken off, Gregor certainly enjoying this.

I was naked in the middle of the room. For a split second, I felt the urge to cover myself. But Gregor grabbed my hands and guided them under his shirt. He let go and yet, my hands knew what to do. I pressed myself against him and lifted his shirt up above his head. Gregor grinned at my assertiveness and nodded his head, letting me continue. But I was going to humour him for just a bit. My fingers traced the scars Gregor had gained back in the Underland. They reminded me so much of what had happened but I bit my lip and continued. It also helped that Gregor had a six-pack which I began to trace as well. He had been through so much. My newly eager hands went down to the zipper of his shorts. I slowly unzipped, making sure to take my time. As they fell down, I heard a slight gasp from Gregor. I looked up, concerned. But he only shook his head, telling me to continue. I slid off his boxers to find myself facing this huge dick. My eyes widened at my potential opponent. But I refused to let my fear show. The problem was….I didn't know what to do next. Gregor knowingly wrapped his hand around mine and guided my hand to his…"thing". Instinctively, I wrapped my hand around "it" but I paused. Was I supposed to move up and down or what? Gregor held my wrist and moved my hand up and down. As I quickly picked up the pace, his hand let go of my wrist and he started moaning. After just a few seconds, I decided to do something different. I let my tongue lap over the tip of "it" before a slight pause. I remember my friend telling me how to do this with an orange Popsicle but I disregarded it then. Now, I regret not paying attention.

"Gregor, I don't know how to do this." I immediately felt bad. I couldn't give my brother the pleasure he had given me.

Gregor looked down towards my face and stared for a bit. Then he pulled me up and held my chin. "It's fine. Once you're confident, we can always try again."

I smiled, happy that he was so understanding. I walked towards the corner with the clothes but was immediately restrained in Gregor's arms. "Where do you think you're going, dear sister?"

I was bewildered. "I'm getting my clothes."

Gregor chuckled under his breath. "I said we would try the blowjob some other time, not the sex." And with that, he pinned me down on to the bed.

"Gregor, I thought—"

"No. I will only let you go for that one thing. You have to finish everything else." Gregor positioned his self above me, looking ready to insert into me. I closed my eyes, not ready for what was about to happen. And then I felt something slimy enter me. Grossed out, I opened my eyes to see what was happening. Gregor was still there but instead of his member, his tongue was inside. Truth be told, I was slightly disgusted. But after only a few seconds, Gregor decided that penetration was better. Before I could prepare myself, he thrusted into me. Tears started welling up from the pain before quickly being replaced by pleasure. "Gregor…Gregor! Oh, god! It feels so good!" I continued to moan his name louder and louder, not even sure if my parents were still home. I neglected my surroundings, my senses were clogged. All I could think about was the pleasure wrapping around me and how good it felt. "Faster! Dear god, faster!" And Gregor did move faster. I could feel it in my core. He kept pushing and pushing and in the background of noise, I heard a soft moan. I felt the climax coming and it was coming fast. In about 3 seconds, I screamed.

"GREGOR!!"

I was too tired after that. Gregor collapsed on top of me, breathing hard. Listening to his breathing, it made me feel all horny again. I kissed his lips, happy that I did let him comfort me. It felt so good and he was so strong and sure.

"We're home!"

I was immediately turned off. Staring at Gregor, I could only feel shock now. I let my brother have sex with me. He took my virginity and…oh my god. My parents and Boots were home! I rushed to find my clothes and quickly put them on.

"Gregor. Gregor! Get up! Mom and Dad are home!" With those 5 words, Gregor's eyes fluttered open and widened in shock.

"DAMN!!!" He grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on. Together, we cleaned up the mess we made and pretended as if nothing happened. The door flew open just as we both sat down on the bed.

"So…what did you guys do?" my dad asked. Gregor and I quickly glance at each other.

"Uh…not much. We were just hanging around, talking about old times." In a way, that wasn't a lie. We did talk about the Underland…if only for a few minutes. But my father didn't have to know about the other thing.

"Okay. Well, I just want to let you know that we're going to Miss Comaci's place this evening. You guys don't have to come if you want but your mother and I will be taking Boots. Can you guys handle it?"

I held in my laughter. Well, I think it was going to be all right. Gregor kept a straight face and said, "Of course. We'll be fine."

My dad glanced at the two of us before smiling. "Is it just me or are you guys even closer?"

In my mind, I could only think about how close we really were.


	3. Still Sleeping

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the term PWP, as used below; I do not own TUC; I do not own silver hair. I own a straightning iron however, and I intend on using it later ;D

**Author's Note:** Allie here! =D Vikus X Dulcet, only Vikus is thirty and engaged to Solovet, also thirty, Dulcet is twenty and a virgin, the mice have just arrived in the basket, and Boots is six. It's retarded and PWP, but here we go!

* * *

**~Still Sleeping~**

"The mouse babies are sleeping," whispered Boots, stroking one softly. "Baby mouses…sleepy…" Dulcet laughed quietly and ushered five-year-old Boots out of the nursery, telling her that she ought to be asleep as well. Carefully she dragged the mice's bed into a corner which was lit softly by torchlight.

Sighing from the work of the day, Dulcet began to head toward the door. Time for bed; the night nanny could take care of the mice now. Dulcet glanced down the hallway. Where was the night nanny?

"Dulcet," whispered a gruff voice. She looked toward the voice to see a thirty-year-old man standing in the flickering torchlight down the corridor. "The night nanny is sick. She is in the confines of Doctor Neveeve's room; I came to alert you."

"Oh," said Dulcet, quickly identifying Vikus. "Thank you. Who20is going to now…?"

"We could not find anyone on such short notice," he murmured. "I am going to. Keep me company for a while?"

"Of course," Dulcet replied, blushing. She was glad it was dark, most of the torches put out for the night, because otherwise Vikus would be able to see the bright pink in her cheeks, hands, and legs. "Come." She and Vikus walked into the dim room where the mice still lay, snoring almost silently, in their corner.

The two young adults settled onto the floor on some new bright cushions, talking to each other quietly so as not to wake the babies.

"Are…are you a screamer?" asked Vikus suddenly after at least a half hour. "I—I, er, I mean…"

Trying to play it off as if she'd heard him incorrectly, Dulcet said, "What was that? A…huh?" Inwardly, she was screaming. From humiliation, surprise, and a sexual fantasy she was already having about this man.

Vikus slapped a hand to his face. "You are twenty years old, but you know nothing. This vexes me so."

Confused, Dulcet stared at the man. He shook his head sadly, his silver locks swinging curly and free. Dulcet wanted to run her hands through that hair, kiss those lips that looked so soft in the flickering torchlight…

She shook her head just as he had, only  
she was trying to clear out the horrible thoughts she was having. Vikus was soon to be married to Solovet. Soon to be married to a steely woman who did not entirely deserve him…

And minutes later, it had gone back to normal. Vikus was talking about what hair products he used, and Dulcet was telling him about the children she would tend to sometimes. Then there was the whispered word, "I love you," and Vikus's lips were on hers, and she was feeling horribly dizzy and empty and full of fire.

It was pure willpower that helped Dulcet pull away. "I cannot," she murmured. "You…Solovet…mice in the corner…"

Even with this protest, Vikus leaned towards the younger woman again, and this time his kiss was filled with more passion, more need, than the first. Dulcet couldn't help kissing Vikus back, raking her pale, veiny hands through his soft, soft hair.

When she managed to pull away, she was gasping. Vikus lay back for a moment, resting comfortably on his bright red cushion. "Are you a virgin, Dulcet?"

The nanny turned bright pink again, and she began to stutter, but Vikus interrupted with, "I assume you are."

"Er…."

"Do not worry about it, Dulcet," comforted Vikus, patting her hand. Like before, Vikus began another normal conversation with Dulcet, as if he0d said nothing, done nothing.

Then Dulcet struck up, "Look, were you planning on fucking me or not?"

Her voice was slightly embarrassed, stern, annoyed, firm. She crossed her arms, sitting up and glaring at Vikus.

He laughed. "I had planned on easing you into this, Dulcet."

"Be straightforward. I dislike when people beat around the bush." Her blush had faded, and now her heart was beating painfully, throbbing and sending heat throughout her body. A good heat—not an embarrassed one…but an odd, wonderful one…

And Dulcet was the one to kiss Vikus this time. Her tongue touched his lip, and he opened his mouth, and though she'd never even really made out with another person, Dulcet knew exactly what to do.

Her arms wrapped around him, and she was lying on top of him now, and they were on the floor, the cushions pushed aside. After a moment, Dulcet pulled away, only to see the babies still sleeping. "They are heavy sleepers," murmured Vikus. "And they are tired. Mice babies in general are heavy sleepers, really—and think of the day they've had, fighting on the river like that."

Now Vikus was tugging upward on Dulcet's dark green top. He examined it after pulling it off for a moment, seeing the clever extra strip of cloth around the chest area on the inside of it. Then he tossed it to  
the side and stared intensely at Dulcet.

She was colorful again, the pink of a watermelon, and she was attempting to subtly shield her breasts from view. Vikus practically jumped forward, pinning down her wrists so she couldn't cover herself any longer. She almost cringed, but then Vikus was sucking and biting one of her nipples, massaging her other breast with one of his hands.

Dulcet let out a low moan of pleasure before she could stop herself. "It won't take long for her," muttered Vikus. "Still a virgin…!"

Was he talking to himself? Did he realize how odd that looked? Then she caught him muttering, "She'll be tight…"

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"In due time," Vikus said, kissing her breast. He began to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach, lower and lower till he reached her pants, and quickly he ripped them off, throwing them beside her shirt. Dulcet, for a moment, felt safe, because her underwear was still on. Cursing, Vikus ripped it off as well, and with that, her last shred of hope of coming out of there and staying a virgin until marriage.

Then Vikus's nimble hand followed the same trail his lips had, and Dulcet felt a shudder of pleasure run through her.

With a gasp of shock, Dulcet felt something cool and sharp enter her, and she realized Vikus had slipped in a finger. "Oh!" she cried. His thumb flicked her clit, and she felt another wave of pleasure. "Vikus--!" He entered another digit and began to pump in and out. He had to something to prepare her, after all.

Finally, Dulcet knew she was about to climax, bucking her hips against Vikus's hand, when he pulled out and stayed out. She glared at him questioningly, and then she tugged off his shirt and pants, annoyed that he'd been wearing his clothes the whole time when she couldn't.

Dulcet grabbed his huge dick in her hands, taking in the size of it. She squeezed it tightly then, on instinct, put him in her mouth. Immediately she felt like choking, gagging, so she pulled back even though he was trying to push himself into her further.

"I…need…" she murmured. Vikus nodded, and they positioned themselves on one of the bright cushions. She crouched above him, and she gripped his hard cock in her hands and then sank down on it. They moved in unison, riding each other to their climaxes.

"You meant it, then?" whispered Dulcet, gazing at Vikus. "That you loved me?"

"Yes," Vikus murmured. He glanced over his shoulder. "The babies are still sleeping."

Dulcet gave him a soft smile. "Let us go to bed, now, Vikus, and tell no one."

"Of course," said Vikus. They walked from the room, smiling, and then parted ways.


	4. underage? Maybe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Underland Chronicles, or Sixclaw, or Gregor. Hell, I don't even own the jeans covering my ass xD

**Author's Note: **I know the Sixclaw is a Gnawer, though I didn't know of the gender. So I changed Sixclaw to a girl, and a human, and did my stupid pairing. -sigh- It fails :3

**Chapter Rating: **M.

* * *

**~...underage? Maybe...~**

Sixclaw was very tempted to rip the head off of her foolish History teacher's neck. He had been going on for half an hour about Britain, and every piece of garbage coming out of was either incorrect, or very biased. However, instead of giving in to her murderous urges, she just sighed and sat with her chin resting on her palm.

Her name wasn't really Sixclaw. If you were to check any official documents, her name was Emer Maurus. However, her mother found out, when Sixclaw was about ten, that she absolutely hated her name. A nickname had formed somewhere between that time and her thirteenth birthday, and she was referred to as Sixclaw from then on. Not that Sixclaw was much better than Emer, but she wasn't about to complain.

Although those damn teachers still called her Emer, and so did any classmate that was unknowing. That was what made high school so terrible. Emer. Ugh. What had her mother been _thinking_?!

Still. At least she had a nickname to fall back on. What would she have done if her name was _Olga _or something? Now _that _would be absolutely dreadful.

"Emer Maurus," Mr. Hendrich growled, one gnarled hand slamming roughly onto the top of her desk. "Were you listening to a word I was saying, hmm?"

Sixclaw took one look into her teachers dull brown eyes, before quickly answering, "Of course not, sir."

The man paused, his expression flickering into annoyance, before he said, "To the office, Ms. Maurus. I won't have you... speaking like that. It is disrespectful."

'Disrespectful my ass,' she thought vehemently, but stood regardless, the notebook that was laying flat against the desktop swept into her arms quickly. Her annoyance did not go unnoticed by her classmates, who exchanged laughing looks. Apparently her anger was _amusing._

Her hands were itching to smack that smug look right off of Mr. Hendrich's, but instead she merely said, "You do realize that the Revolution started a year later than what you were saying, don't you?"

He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again, his eyes becoming quickly confused. Before he could quite think of something to respond with, Sixclaw was out the door, her short school-issued skirt lifting a bit due to her long stride.

-

"Emer...," the secretary said slowly, "Why are you here?"

Sixclaw froze, her eyes seeking out those of her mother. She winced. She had completely forgotten about that... Why, oh why did her mother have to work at her school?! Couldn't she be free from things such as this?!

"I..." she began, clearing her throat self-consciously as she became aware of her mother's exasperated look. She blinked once, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes...dammit. "I just..."

She faltered, dropping her gaze to the floor. She could never quite look at her mother whenever she was given that look. It just reminded her of all that was gone... at the moment...

Three years ago, when Sixclaw was fourteen, her younger sister had come down with something. Her mother had suspected it to be a stomach bug, and kept her home from school that day. The next day, her younger brother bad the same symptoms. Fever, coughing, diarrhea, rash and vomiting.

To this day, nobody quite knew what had happened, but the entire family was sick from some sort of illness. Only Sixclaw, her mother, and twin brother had survived.

Without looking at her mother, Sixclaw spun around, pushing through the door as quickly as possible. Her mother's cries of, "Emer!" didn't slow her down at all as she ran down the halls.

-

Sixclaw ran into the man when she was four blocks away from her school. She hadn't been watching where she was going, so the fault was hers. However, it didn't stop her from snapping angrily at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" she snarled, her hands clenching into fist. She couldn't even control her reactions. "You fucking idiot. Don't just stand in the middle of the fucking road, you fucking dumbass!"

The man raised an eyebrow, his brown eyes questioning. He looked mildly amused by the way she was acting, which just irritated her further.

"Well?" she hissed, poking one fake finger nail against his chest. The blood red nail polish stood out against the white, and she frowned at the two colours. His chest was definitely of the muscular sort, and Sixclaw spread her hand out against his abs. His heart beat a steady tattoo against her palm. "Are you going to answer me?!"

The man smirked. "I wasn't even considering it, ma'am."

Sixclaw clenched her teeth, glaring up at the brown haired man who as being such an inconvenience to her fuming. He was handsome enough, with bright eyes and a smile that was borderline feral. He was tall enough to be menacing, and yet not quite so tall that he didn't attract many women, she would bet.

"And who are you, exactly, ma'am? Please take your hand off of me," the man said casually, his stance never shifting in the slightest.

Sixclaw flushed, her hand flying down to her side. "Ah... Emer. My name, that is... it's Emer."

The man nodded, his own hand coming out, palm-up. The skin looked rough and scars criss-crossed over the flesh. Hesitantly, Sixclaw held her own hand out.

With a smile, the man shook her –much smaller-- hand, and said, "My name is Gregor. It's nice to meet you, Emer." Somehow, the name was harder to hate when he said it in such a sweet, light voice. He didn't have a deep, bass voice as some men did, and that was comforting somehow.

"And, uh... it's nice to meet you as well, Gregor."

Gregor grinned, reaching down and grabbing her wrist. "You look pissed," he observed. "I'll take you to get something to eat, hm? I know I just met you, but a pretty girl like you shouldn't have to go hungry when angry."

Sixclaw blushed, but complied, and allowed the man she had known for less than ten minutes to lead her away.

-

"Your mother?" Gregor asked, raising an eyebrow. He held a fork in one hand, giving her an odd look. "She works at your _school? _Damn. That sucks."

Sixclaw nodded, her grip tightening on her Coke bottle in hardly-suppressed anger. "I don't see why she has to! It's completely unnecessary! I mean, I know she needed a job and everything, but a job at my school?! As a secretary in the office, at that! I can't get into trouble without her knowing as soon as I'm through the door!"

Gregor nodded in understanding. "My mother..." he paused, taking a bite of pasta and chewing thoughtfully. "She was really overprotective. Like... I couldn't do anything without her watching over my shoulder. It was insane. One day, I yelled at her –she was going on about not approving of one of my friends who she seemed to think I was dating-- and she got mad at me. We didn't talk for months.

"Well, one day, my sister was so sick of our silence that she actually locked us in the kitchen –we had doors by both entrances-- and wouldn't let us out until we solved whatever was bothering us," Gregor took another bite of his food, a frown tugging at the edges of his mouth. "It worked, and my mother and I came to an understanding. It was awkward at first, after not having spoken to each other for so long."

"Ah," Sixclaw looked down at her own plate, her appetite having left her over five minutes ago. She couldn't force herself to eat, though she knew she would be very hungry later. "How are things between you two now?"

"They're better," he answered shortly, reaching across the table and snagging the Coke from her hands. He took a drink without hesitation, nearly laughing as he saw the appalled expression that crossed her face.

"Let go of that!" she cried, crawling onto the seat of the booth. The artificial leather had been stuck to the back of her thighs with sweat and she grimaced. Regardless, she attempted to grab the Coke bottle from his hands. He stuck out his tongue, holding the drink just out of her reach.

"You should probably sit back down," Gregor snickered, handing her the bottle after a moment of silence. "Your skirt is kinda... yeah."

Sixclaw's eyes widened, and she was back to her booth and sitting down in seconds. "Dammit, why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

Gregor raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to look at your ass?"

A blush blossomed on her cheeks, and she couldn't even look at him. "Ah, well..."

"'Cause if you insist on it, I must, hmm?" Gregor smirked. "And from what I saw, you have a pretty impressive ass. Is that a school uniform, Emer? It looks very nice on you. I wonder how you look without it, though..."

Sixclaw's eyes widened, but before she could respond, Gregor had her chin in one hand, tilting her head upwards slightly. "Your eyes are green. I never noticed." And then he kissed her.

Sixclaw wouldn't admit it to most people, but she was a virgin in every sense of the word. She had never been kissed before, she had never had sex... hell, she hardly ever hugged male friends. Her contact was strictly with female friends, and Sixclaw was positive she was straight. She had never felt the urge to fuck a girl.

But the soft lips moving against hers were gentle and, yet, quietly hungry in a way she couldn't describe. She felt something wet sliding against her lower lip, and, she realized with a start, that it was his tongue. That was different.

Having the vast knowledge that she did –most of it coming from romance novels and real life-- she was pretty sure what was being asked of. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth. Probably too much, she would think later, but at that moment she didn't notice a thing.

Gregor's tongue slid across her own, and Sixclaw made a little half-choked sound at the contact. She was not expecting the tingle of feeling she received from the simple motion. An arm snaked around her waist.

Abruptly, Sixclaw pulled her face away from his, breathing heavily. He seemed to be unaffected –something she vowed to ask about later-- though he smiled at her slightly. His arm pulled her closer, and Sixclaw became aware of how hot her skin felt. Her lips were tingling from his kiss.

"I say we leave. Would you like to come with me?"

Sixclaw looked up at him, then back to the arm at her waist. "Yes."

-

Gregor's house was warm, Sixclaw noted faintly, and it was a little crowded –but, then again, the apartment was small. He lived on his own, so it wasn't as if there were other people living there...

"Do you like it?" Gregor asked, steering her over to the couch. The material was rough underneath her thighs, but she didn't say anything. She just continued to stare at his apartment in wonder. Her arms were crossed underneath her breasts. The room was organized but full, and there was hardly any space available for walking. However, it had a very lived-in feel about it.

"I do," she answered after a moment. "It's very nice."

Gregor grinned lecherously. "Would you like to see the bedroom as well?"

With a smirk of her own, Sixclaw promptly answered, "Well? Lead the way."

-

"Emer..." Gregor said hesitantly, standing before a closed doorway. His eyes were troubled. "Are you sure... that you want to do this? I mean, you're still seventeen...I don't want to put you in a situation that you might not be able to get out of..."

Sixclaw reached over and grasped his forearm. "I'm sure. I know I've only known you for less than a day... but I trust you. And I know I can handle this. Please..."

Gregor's arms came out, and Sixclaw found herself crushed against his body. He held her against him tightly for a minute or two before she felt his hot breath on her neck. One of his hands trailed up her side, ruffling the cotton uniform. His fingers teased the spot where the soft swell of her breast began. His tongue darted out against the skin of her neck, and she shivered unconsciously.

"Emer..." he murmured softly. She felt his hair brush against her nose, before he straightened once more. He kept his arm tight around her waist, and lead her inside of his bedroom.

She didn't know what she was expecting. A single bed, maybe, with unkempt sheets that might have needed a washing or two. Maybe a canvas cover, though it merely sounded good in her head and would be ridiculous of anyone to have such a thing. She certainly wasn't expecting the simple black cotton sheets, though, and was relieved. This was not the room of a man with many lovers –or, at least, she didn't think it was. She would have to ask later.

Carefully, Gregor and Sixclaw made their way over to the bed, and through the doorway a small amount of light shone. Neither bothered with the door, comforted by their last contact to the world.

The sheets were soft beneath her, and Sixclaw was glad for the normal material. She had never used anything other than cotton before, and the familiar feel made her feel more comfortable. Even though she knew she was about to give her virginity away to a man she hardly knew, she couldn't force herself to think on the situation too much. She had already decided that this was what she wanted –that this was what she needed.

"Emer..." Gregor said again, lowering his face to hers. "Some people say they want to give their virginity to someone they love... I'm not new to this, and I don't know you very well... but I like you. Is that enough...?"

"Yes," Sixclaw whispered, "I like you too. I want this, alright?"

"Alright..." he mumbled, and his lips were on hers again.

This kiss was not as gentle as the one at the diner had been –it was hungrier, and much rougher. Teeth and tongues battled as lips moved over each other quickly. Sixclaw felt a hand cupping her breast and she arched her chest against, groaning in frustration as her bra and uniform shirt kept her from truly feeling the sensation.

His mouth was at the junction between her neck and shoulder, and he sucked at the flesh. His teeth brushed against the flesh once, twice, and then his tongue was sliding wetly across the small expanse. Gregor quickly ran out of skin and resorted the pulling on the buttons of Sixclaw's uniform. They snapped from their bindings, and small pieces of plastic scattered around the room.

Sixclaw gasped as the tight shirt loosened significantly, and Gregor slowly removed the garment, tossing it somewhere into the darkness behind him. His eyes gleamed in the faint hallway light, even as his rough fingers plucked at the fabric of her bra. The silky texture and lace did nothing to deter him. Instead, his arms slipped around to undo the clasp that held it together.

As the hook unclasped and the bra loosened over Sixclaw's bound breasts, she couldn't help but let out a satisfied sigh. She had never enjoyed wearing a bra, and removing it was always the most fun she could get out of a day.

Gregor smirked at her reaction, and pulled the bra off of her chest. Her breasts were exposed to the cool air, and the nipples pulled and hardened. She was used to such a feeling and laughed shakily as she felt tempted to cover her chest with her arms.

"Emer..." Gregor murmured, one of his hands coming up the cup her right breast gently. His thumb brushed against her erect nipple, and she couldn't hold in the breathy moan she gave from the sensation. She was aware of a wetness slowly sliding down her inner labia. She knew his touches would incite arousal, and yet she couldn't help but be mildly surprised.

His breath was against her nipple now, and she gasped as he took the hardened nub into his mouth. His tongue was slimy and wet, and Sixclaw arched her back desperately against his body. "Ah... Gregor...!"

She felt something hard poking her in the thigh, and she didn't even need to ask what it was. Gregor ground his hips against her leg briefly, drawing small groans out of himself. He bit his lip to stifle the sounds.

Sixclaw was dragged into his lap, and Gregor's clothed erection rubbed against her panties that were one of the last two things keeps her away from his. She moaned as her wetness began to seep into her panties, and Gregor's cock brushed against her clit roughly. Her own bottom lip was bleeding slightly due to how tightly she was biting into it.

"Fuck...ah, G-Gregor," she moaned, her head tipping back as pushed herself against Gregor's hips. His answering groans told her enough.

After a few more moments, Gregor held her hips to stop her. Somehow, his shirt had gotten removed –she wasn't sure when exactly that had happened-- and now they were both equally naked. Sixclaw was breathing rather heavily, her breasts rising with each quick breath.

Her chest was gleaming with sweat, and her eyes were half-lidded. Her clit throbbed painfully, reminding her again of her arousal. Gregor was in a similar state, and the feral look was the only warning she got before he flipped her over onto her back. He straddled her hips with a grin.

"So, Emer..." he said breathlessly, "What else would you like to try?"

Without waiting for an answer, Gregor reached down and tugged her underwear and skirt to her knees. Her legs were already parted, and she was not pretty much completely naked. Her tanned skin was flushed.

"And what is this?" Gregor smirked, and she felt his fingers brush against her clit. She arched slightly, her eyes closing instinctively. She grabbed handfuls of the duvet beneath her. Gregor's position moved, and then he was trailing hot kisses down her body, his tongue darting into her navel when he reached her stomach, and a kiss at her clit alerted her of his progress.

As his tongue swept down her slit, leaving a burning trail in its wake, she moaned, the new feelings assaulting her. They were distracting things, certainly, but not in a bad way. She was in ecstasy, and she wasn't sure quite what was going on anymore. She could only concentrate on that questing tongue that delved into her folds, and along her her outer labia, lapping at the liquid and making her squirm.

Finally, his head retreated, and Sixclaw whimpered at the lack of sensation. She felt his lips at her ear, whispering her name, drawing her body closer to his. His cock pressed into her stomach, reminding her of the situation once more. It was hard to forget, of course, but these moments were beginning to blend together into a hazy mass of lust-fueled touches. It was hard to forget, and yet, she found herself doing just that.

"Emer..." he sighed into her hair, "are you ready for this?"

Hesitantly, Sixclaw nodded her head once, though she wouldn't admit aloud that she was uneasy. She had heard that, for a female, losing your virginity was supposed to be very painful. Particularly when the hymen was pierced. That was supposed to be the real pain.

"Alright," Gregor said, not mentioning his own concern, though it was evident in his voice. Truth be told, he had never actually taken a girl's virginity before, and he was a bit nervous about it. Some men wouldn't care if the woman was hurt as long as they got their own release, but Gregor usually had to care about someone deeply –and, of course, in a sexual way-- before he felt the need to go to the next step.

In his heart, he thought that Emer was too young for this. She was only seventeen, and she was a beautiful girl –why give her virginity to a man she hardly knew?

She said she trusted him, but that didn't mean they had the same morals.

Taking a deep breath, Gregor muttered a quick, "Prepare yourself," before he positioned his painfully hard cock at her entrance. He wasn't supposed to be the one freaking over this sort of thing. He gave her a few seconds to back out, and when she didn't, he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss as he began to sink his length inside of her.

He tried to do it quickly, to make the pain come faster, and he stopped as soon as he was fully sheathed. The tight heat surrounding him was nearly too much to bear, and he merely groaned to release the urge to begin thrusting.

"Gregor..." Sixclaw said, her voice shaky, "You can move now."

Slowly, Gregor began to pull out of her. When he was nearly completely out, he thrust inside, his hands tightening against the mattress.

The two became a mass of sweaty bodies, breathy moans and groans, and grinding hips. Sixclaw's hair clung to her body, rivulets of various body fluids trailing her body. Her hands reached for anything they could grasp, and she wrapped her arms around his back, shuddering pleasurably when he stopped for the briefest moment and continued to thrust.

The rhythm went from steady to erratic, and the sound of a creaking bed frame and mattress was accompanied by more groans and moans. The sound of skin on skin contact was a constant in the room, as was the panting of the couple on the bed.

Sixclaw gave a sharp moan as she climaxed, her toes curling as her body arched into Gregor's. Her muscles tightened around Gregor's cock, and he gave in as well, choking on her name as he practically shook.

Afterwards, their heavy breathing filled the room, and neither of them could find the will to move. Finally, Gregor pulled his spent penis out of her, and he rolled onto the side. He grabbed the edge of the duvet and pulled it over the two of them, chuckling breathlessly to himself. He dropped off almost immediately.

-

When Sixclaw awoke, she had a hard time recalling where she was. She felt pleasantly warm, and she snuggled against the source of the warmth. She stiffened at the thought, and then the previous night's activities came back to her in a heady rush.

She was no longer a virgin, and the man who had taken it...! No, she decided, it wasn't all him. He gave me chances to back. I can't regret it, regardless. It was enjoyable.

She felt his arm tighten possessively around her waist, and she felt the tendrils of exhaustion pulling her back down. She gratefully succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

-

When she awoke again, she was alone. At first, she was panicked, wondering if Gregor had abandoned her, before she remembered that this was _his _bedroom in _his_ apartment, and that that thought was silly.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder where he had gotten to. A robe sat on the edge of the bed, folded neatly. Hesitantly, she reached for it, and she pulled it over her shoulders. When she stood, she fastened it around her waist. She was in too much of a daze to wonder where her clothes had gotten to.

Slowly, she headed out the door and down the hallway. She found herself in a brightly lit room, which she recognized as a kitchen. He was sitting at the table, dressed in only a pair of boxers. When he hear her approach he smiled at her.

"Good morning Emer, how did you sleep?" he asked pleasantly.

"Very well, thanks," she smiled. She felt she had to do that, to show that what she had done had been her decision. He, nor anyone else, could have changed what she had decided she needed. "I'm..."

"I know," he replied as he stood. His arms wrapped around her waist. "You're sure you don't regret anything?"

"No."

His lips met hers, and for the second time in the past few hours, she felt that she knew exactly what she wanted.


	5. Affection

Disclaimer: I do not own TUC. I wish I did but then, I might ruin it all for you.

AN: I kind of went on my own here so all the others had no idea what this pairing was (TwitchtipxTwirltongue), when I did it (Christmas Eve), where I was writing (jk, they probably know at least that much). Point is, this is my Christmas present to them. Merry Christmas everybody! Oh yeah...Dee here. :P

Rated: T (no lemon, sorry)

Extra Note: Okay, yeah. They're OOC, I know. I'm not the best when it comes to writing IC in such a time crunch. But I did what I can so I'll see y'all for the next pairing. It's also freaking short!

* * *

Affection:

"You don't belong here. Shouldn't you know that by now?"

"You're nothing more than just a waste of space, a waste of food."

As if I needed more reminders. Every day, I was pelted with these insults from Twirltongue and her gang. I made an effort to avoid them but they too made an effort to find me just so they could insult me even more. One day, things got physical.

"You're still here? What a shame. I don't know what Ripred saw in you when he decided to give you that trial run. Most likely, you won't make it. You're all weak. Probably going to die on this mission he gives you."

I remained silent. If I had learned anything from the previous attacks, it was that it was easier to remain quiet than speak up. The fact that Twirltongue had two gnawers flanking her was proof enough. They were quite large.

"Speak up, runt. Twirltongue's talking to you."

More silence.

"I said, speak up!" Before I could respond, the gnawer to the right grabbed me by the throat and started choking me. I tried to find a way out but the lack of oxygen put quite a toll on my thinking process.

The gnawer to the right sneered. "I say we have a little fun with this one. Look at her, all small and vulnerable. She'll be great for our entertainment."

"Of course! She's not going to complain after all. She did join because she wanted some company. So, let's be good hosts and give her what she wants."

Crap. I was going to be tortured, humiliated, and then killed by these guys. I knew their style and it wasn't pretty. I stopped fighting against the hold and hoped for the best…whatever that could possibly be.

"_No._"

Who said that? Before I could open my eyes to see, I was dropped and I no longer felt any force cutting off my air supply. While catching my breath, I looked up. The two gnawers were staring at Twirltongue who was frowning down at me.

"But Twirltongue…"

"Do you boys really think we can get away with it this time? Leave her alone before Ripred finds us trying to kill her. He's not going to be happy if we actually do kill her."

"I would be more than willing to be killed by Ripred if it means we can have a little fun with her."

Twirltongue gave him a hard look. "I assure you, we'll find others you can have fun with. Just leave _her_ alone."

Both of the gnawers looked sad but somehow left without putting up a fight. Twirltongue glared at me before following them out. I stayed close to the wall, trying to erase the feeling around my neck. I could feel where each finger was and every time I brushed it, tears started to form. I continued to sit there, hoping that nobody would find me. Maybe I just needed time to myself.

"_Knock knock_."

I froze up. I knew that sneering voice any day. They were back. Or so I thought. I sniffed and realized there was only one gnawer in here besides me. _Sniff_. Female. What was Twirltongue going to do to me now? I heard a footstep and then another. They were light but I could hear them clearly in the empty sound of the cave.

"Stop. Don't come any closer to me."

She didn't listen to me. She sat down next to me, slowly breathing in and out. "I just want to talk."

I turned my head the other way. I didn't care if her intentions were good or bad; I didn't want to listen to her.

"Twitchtip, be reasonable. I'm just here to apologize. I shouldn't have let it be taken out of hand. Are you okay?"

_Be reasonable?_ How the hell could I "be reasonable"? Her minions were about to kill me and worse! That was it. I had enough of her taunting and abuse. I clenched my left paw into a fist and aimed straight for her nose. Thankfully, she reacted the way I wanted. One of her paws cut my shoulder. I yelped in pain but I was quick to move back. I got a claw into her stomach and I was aiming for her head when she suddenly tackled me to the ground. _This is it_, I thought._ I'm going to die._ I waited for the blow but nothing happened.

"What? Are you too chicken to kill me?"

Twirltongue snarled. "Do you think I enjoy killing?"

I gaped at her. We were gnawers; it was in our nature to be brutal. "Yes?"

"You don't know anything about me then," she scoffed. "Why do you think I bring those two knuckleheads around? They do the killing for me."

Oh. Well that was definitely a nice thought. She would kill if she wanted to but she just wants her friends to do it for her. Wonderful.

"But you see, I don't want to kill you. If I did, you would've been dead a long time ago."

"That's only because you're scared of what Ripred would do to you!"

"Bah. That's what I told the two so I could scare them as well. No, I didn't want to kill you because I didn't want you to die. I like you."

I narrowed my eyes. "You sure have an odd way of showing your affection."

Twirltongue shrugged. "You can't really blame me. I have to be on my guard. I have a reputation to uphold."

I was still confused but I gave it up. "So…what do you want with me?"

"This." And she leaned forward and kissed me lightly.


End file.
